


Bon Anniversaire

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Paddle Boats, Rimming, morning blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jackie's birthday and Francois has gone to great pains to make sure everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froakie-yes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=froakie-yes).



Jackie was dreaming about racing when he was awoken by sensation in his lower abdomen. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling, and noticing that he was feeling pleasure, his sleep blurred mind not able to figure out what was happening. Jackie sat up on his elbows, looking down and seeing probably the oddest early morning sight he had ever seen, Francois going down on him, humming around his cock. Jackie felt his mind clear, and the pleasure invade his senses. He felt heat coiling in his belly, before reaching his hand out, gripping Francois’s hair, if the Frenchman was surprised by this, he didn’t show it. Francois took more of Jackie, swallowing down to the base, carefully licking up the shaft, humming while making sure he remembered to breathe. 

“Francois, I’m close.” Jackie whispered, hoping Francois heard him, as the Frenchman just kept pleasuring Jackie, who felt the heat in his stomach release, seeing the come leak out of the corners of the Frenchman’s mouth. He slowly rose up, smiling at Jackie, licking the remaining come off of his lips, making Jackie lean in, and lock lips with the Frenchman, only pulling away for air.

“Bon anniversaire!” Francois purred, wrapping his arms around Jackie’s neck. 

“Was that my present?” Jackie chuckled.

“Oh no! THAT was simply your alarm clock for the day I have prepared. You see, you haven’t even had breakfast!”

“Well some people would consider sex a breakfast.”

“Well, if you don’t want pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cantaloupe, I guess I can eat it myself.”

Jackie laughed at the pout that Francois had in his features, and broke away to pull up his pajama bottoms. He then let Francois lead him down to the kitchen, where it was quite obvious that the Frenchman had painstakingly made a perfect breakfast. The pancakes on Jackie’s plate were shaped like their F1 cars, and to Jackie’s surprise, were blue. 

“Francois, how long did this take you?” Jackie asked, looking up at Francois, while the Frenchman seated him and pushed in his chair.

“That does not matter, it is your birthday, so I pulled out all the stoppings.” Francois answered through a mouthful of egg.

“You are too good to me.” 

“Do not say that! I am simply treating you how you deserve. Now eat, you will need the energy.” 

Jackie did as he was told, not wanting to incur the wrath of the Frenchman. The pancakes were amazing, and he quickly finished them. After breakfast, Jackie was rushed upstairs to shower and get dressed. When he was back downstairs, Francois led him to the car, the Frenchman taking the wheel, dodging Jackie’s questions on where they were going. They drove through the roads around the moors, finally coming to a stop at a small lake Jackie vaguely remembered being there. There was a paddle-boat and life jackets on the shore. 

“What’s all this?” Jackie asked, confused by the set-up. 

“You told me months ago how you always wanted to go paddle boating, but never got a chance. So,” Francois swept his arm in a gesture toward the boat. “I procured one!” 

“Procured?” Jackie asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Oh do not look at me like that! I borrowed it from a friend! When you have friends, you have no need for thievery!” 

Francois took Jackie’s hand and led him down to the shore, putting a life jacket over the Scot’s head, and giving him a kiss, before donning his own. Together they dragged the boat into the water guiding it to the small dock and getting in. They glided through the water slowly, taking in the scenery. Jackie watching the ducks swimming, Francois watching Jackie. They didn’t really talk, they didn’t need to. Finally after a couple of hours, they came back to shore, leaving the boat and going back to the car.

“Eh, don’t we need to take the boat?” Jackie asked, looking back at the land-locked vessel. 

“No, that has been taken care of. Jackie please don’t worry about the details, it is your day, and I have taken my pains for it to be perfection. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the day.” Francois replied, taking Jackie’s hands in his. 

“Alright, I will. Lead on my love.”

Francois grinned leading Jackie back to the car. They spent the next few hours going to different romantic areas that Francois knew that Jackie either, wanted to visit, or had a deep fondness for. Jackie was awed by Francois’s dedication and memory. Every place they visited was already set up, a picnic at the highest hill in their part of the moors, looking over and giving an amazing view of them. Rollerskates at an empty park, it was amazing. 

Finally, Jackie noticed that Francois was on the road home. He wondered what the Frenchman had planned for dinner, which was probably going to overshadow the rest of the day. They pulled in the driveway, and Francois cut the engine, not bothering to put in the garage. They walked in the dark house, Francois opening the door for Jackie, and leading the Scot into the living room where he turned on the light from behind Jackie. Which lead to people jumping out from behind every piece of furniture, and shouting, 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKIE!” Everyone was there, Ronnie, Barbo, Niki, James, Mario, Emmo, Jacky, Clay, Gilles, and Jody. Jackie almost jumped out of his skin, falling against Francois. The living room was decorated with streamers and balloons, there was an ungodly amount of food in the corner, on a table, and drinks in a couple of coolers on the back deck, along with a grill, that was cooking something. 

“So you’re all Francois’s partners in crime?” Jackie asked. 

“Of course!” Barbo answered first. “We prepared the picnic!” 

“I did the paddle-boat.” Emmo waved.

“Niki and I did the rollerskates and the park!” James answered, hugging Niki to himself.

“I set up the fishing.” Mario winked. 

“We handled the food and set up here.” Jacky finished, waving his arm toward himself, Clay, Gilles, and Jody. 

“I hope Clay didn’t cook.” Niki stated, looking over at them. 

“Hey, just because of that one time at Monza!” Clay shot back, fake-glaring.

Jackie couldn’t believe it, all of his friends, under the leadership of the love of his life, making his birthday the best one he had ever had. He looked back at Francois, spun around, and gave the Frenchman a deep kiss. Making James wolf whistle, earning an elbow to the gut from Niki. 

The party had to be the best one Jackie had ever been to, even though Jody burned the burgers, and James, Jacky, and Gilles had gotten a little too drunk. Causing Gilles to give Mario a kiss, and James tripped into the pool. Jackie also found that there was a table of presents for him to open when everyone went home. Finally when the party was over, Niki, Mario, Clay, Barbo, Ronnie, and Francois (Jackie was barred from helping since it was his party, and to make sure Jackie stayed on the couch and didn’t try to clean James sat on his lap and started talking about Niki.) When everyone left, Jackie for once was almost sad that the party ended, but now he was alone with Francois, for the last part of his day long present. 

Francois bridal carried Jacke up to the bedroom, opening up the door to see that the room had been covered with rose petals, candles, and a new blanket on the bed. Jackie looked up to see Francois looking down at him with a grin. Francois walked over and set Jackie down on the bed. He slowly removed Jackie’s clothing with a familiar tenderness, before quickly removing his own, and straddling Jackie. 

“Did you enjoy your birthday my beautiful Jackie?” Francois asked. 

“It was the best birthday I ever had. You are more than anyone deserves.”

“No, I am a man trying to make the love of his life know how special he is.” Francois put a hand up, slowly stroking Jackie’s cheek. “You are the love of my life, I wanted you to know that. Now let me give you the pleasure you deserve.” 

Francois slid down, going in between Jackie’s legs. Jackie didn’t know what Francois was doing until he felt the Frenchman’s tongue slowly lick his entrance, causing him to shudder. Francois’s tongue entered Jackie, eating the Scot out slowly, making Jackie clench his toes from the pleasure of Francois’s expert tongue. It was over too quick for Jackie’s liking. Francois reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. Jackie’s favorite brand. He spread some on his fingers, inserting two fingers straight away. Making Jackie moan as Francois hit his prostate. He scissored his fingers, making Jackie practically whimper when he hit the sweet spot. Francois kept going though, soon adding a third and fourth fingers, before removing them. He proceeded to squirt a good amount of lube onto cock, before lining up with Jackie’s entrance, and slowly pushing in. 

When he got all the way it, Francois paused, wanting Jackie to adjust. crouching down to slowly kiss the Scot. probing the other man’s mouth with his tongue, before pulling away to start fucking Jackie at an easy pace, more on the side of making love to the other man. Jackie feeling Francois begin to tease Jackie’s cockhead with his hand, giving it a few teasing strokes before pumping it in time with his thrusts. Jackie didn’t last very long until he was coming into Francois’s hand, making the Frenchman moan, and very soon come himself, filling Jackie. Almost collapsing on top of the smaller man. He sat up and pulled out, getting up and picking Jackie up in the same bridal carry. 

“What are you doing? Can’t we just go to bed?” Jackie asked, arms around Francois’s neck. 

“We are not falling asleep covered in come, sweat, and the dirt from the day.” Francois replied, smiling all the way to the bathroom. Francois walked over to the shower, running it to a comfortable temperature before stepping in and having Jackie stand up, carefully washing the Scot, taking great care to plains to wash every bit of Jackie. Then Jackie in turn washed Francois. Before stepping out of the shower and drying each other off. Francois carrying Jackie back to the bed and putting underwear on him and laying down next to the Scot in a spooning position. 

“Happy Birthday Jackie, I love you.” Francois purred into Jackie’s ear.

“Thank you for all you did Francois. I love you too. Sweet dreams.” Jackie replied.

“They’ll always be sweet with you here.”


End file.
